The present invention relates generally to a fuel deal advertisement system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for fuel refill centers to advertise to vehicles/cars (e.g., customers), or offer the vehicles/cars good deals (prices, combo deals etc.) at a right time when the customer needs fuel, in a proactive manner based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) route selection.
Conventionally, fuel-based route highlighter systems propose routes to vehicle drivers (e.g., car drivers) based upon the destination as given by navigation systems, distance to destination, fuel available in the fuel tank (e.g., petrol/gas remaining in the car) as sensed by in-car sensors and fuel sales centers (e.g., gas stations/petrol pumps). Users of such systems can choose one of the recommended routes so that they can reach their destination using the available fuel, or choose a path on which a fuel sales center is shown as reachable with the currently available fuel, such that the distance to destination is least impacted because of the fuel refill.
However, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the fuel refilling stations (e.g., petrol pumps/gas stations) can only receive customers (e.g., vehicle drivers) without any further active role in that the fuel refilling stations rely on the passive fact that the customers would show up as and when the customer passes by and need to refuel or stop. In other words, the conventional techniques cause the fuel refilling stations to rely on luck that vehicle drivers chose various navigational routes with their fuel refilling station located thereon.